The New Evil
by Kosmic
Summary: The finally battle is over. Chase Young, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean have been defeated. What now and what is this new evil? Not sure what genre this is so I am going to keep it Gneral for now.
1. Final Battle

**Kosmic: **When I was working I came up with this great idea for a story. I know I already so many stories that I still need to be work on. I just can't help myself. Please forgive me everyone. I will die one day having like ten other stories needed to be worked on.

**Final Battle**

Hannibal Roy Bean stole the Ying Yo-yo, Yang Yo-yo, and the Reversing Mirror from the temple. The young dragons jumped on Dojo to find Hannibal Roy Bean before he could do something to endanger the world.

A crow flew off that was watching what was going on. The crow flew to Chase Young Palace and landed next to Chase. The crow began to talk into Chase Young's ear. "I see, so that bean plans to open the gate way to the spirit world. If he opens that gate way evil, spirits will rip apart this world." Chase said then got up.

Chase walked over to his prison room. Wuya is behind a cell door and is chained up to the wall. Wuya looks up at Chase Young. "What do you want?" Wuya asks weakly sense for one day not having food.

"Wuya how long has it been." Chase said in an evil smile. Wuya looked down at his feet. It has been a week ever sense Chase decided to look for Wuya and imprisoned her. "It has been a week Chase." Wuya said as tears ran down her face.

"I am not here to hurt you this time Wuya. Hannibal is planning to release evil spirits from the spirit world to rip this planet up. I need your help if he gets this done. I am giving you only one more chance Wuya. Fail me or turn on me, I will kill you. Help me stop Hannibal." Chase said as he opens Wuya's cell.

Wuya stomach growled and some whip marks on her body can now be seen. "Give me some food and heal me then I will do as you say master." Wuya said knowing that Chase wants to hear that. "Good, it seems you now know your place Wuya." Chase said unchaining Wuya then feeds her.

Chase granted Wuya one of her powers back to heal herself. "Thank you master." Wuya said feeling some of her strength returning to her.

"Lets go! This is the last battle where Hannibal dies and we get rid of those monks for good." Chase said to Wuya as he started to fly. Wuya uses her powers to fly behind Chase.

"Master how did you learn to fly?" Wuya questioned Chase sense she does not detect any magic on him. "The soup I eat grants me to fly like dragons like Dojo." Chase said answering Wuya question.

Chase spotted Hannibal near by trying to get away from the Xiaolin monks. Chase flew in the chase. Hannibal noticed Chase and cursed under his breath. Bean looked around as if he planned that the dragon would follow him. Sense Chase was on him now, Hannibal began to panic a bit.

Hannibal found what he was looking for. It looked like there were thousands and thousands of Jack Bots. "Saved by that darn idiot. I know those monks can beat those toys, but those toys were to buy me time. Now that Chase is after me it is different." Hannibal said to himself and was getting annoyed that Chase is after him.

Hannibal descended on his bird to Jack. Hannibal smiled to see Jack brought Cyclops along. "Attack Chase Cyclops now!" Jack yelled as the Cyclops sent a beam out of his eye at Chase. Chase did not dodge the blast in time and flew back. Wuya caught Chase, doing this Wuya blushes a little.

Hannibal knew that Wuya would never join Chase. Hannibal made his bird turn around and go to Wuya. "Howdy Wuya! If you do not mind do me the favor and kill Chase. I promise you that if you join me the world will be ours. Jack can easily be dealt with." Hannibal said to Wuya who seemed to be in thought.

_I promised Chase to help him. Hannibal is promising me the world. I could get rid of Chase and finally rule the world. _Wuya thought to herself as something came to her.

**Flash Back**

"Let go of me Chase! I swear I will kill you one day!" Wuya yelled out as she was thrown into to the cell. The chains magical moved and shackles onto Wuya. Wuya struggled to get free but could not.

"Come on Wuya give up. You are my prisoner. You betrayed me after I helped you go human. You attacked me and tried to kill me. You could say I just saved you Wuya." Chase said and turned his back to Wuya.

"Hannibal is more evil then you think Wuya. Hannibal only wants one thing. He wants the world all for himself. I heard stories that Hannibal made allies then killed them once he had no more use for them." Chase said to Wuya then walked out.

**End Flash Back**

Wuya shook her head and sent a magical wave at Hannibal. "You will pay for that Wuya! Jack make Cyclops attack Wuya!" Hannibal yelled as Cyclops sent a blast at Wuya. Wuya dodges the blast as Chase pushed Wuya away from him.

_It seems Wuya now knows who her real enemy is now. _Chase thought then smirks. Hannibal flies down by Jack. Cyclops kept sending blasts at Wuya and Chase. "This should buy some time." Jack said to Hannibal who just smiles evilly. "Come Jack lets get this over with." Hannibal said and tossed the reversing mirror to Jack.

Hannibal laughed evilly knowing that nothing could stop him now. Chase flew down smacking Cyclops down. Wuya flew at Jack ready to attack. "Reversing Mirror!" Jack yelled sending Wuya back hitting Chase.

Raimundo and Kimiko jumped off Dojo smacking some Jack bots. Both of them landed and saw what Jack did to Wuya. "Do you think we can take them?" Kimiko asks Raimundo who looks at Kimiko. "Yea!" Rai yelled as Kim nods.

Kimiko and Raimundo ran up to where Chase and Wuya was. "Wudia Star Wind!" Wudia Mars Fire!" Rai and Kim shouted as Wuya and Chase send there own powers at Hannibal.

"Ying, Yang Yo-yo!" "Reversing Mirror!" Hannibal and Jack yelled connecting the wu powers plus Raimundo's, Kimiko's, Chase's, and Wuya attacks hitting all at once.

A big flash of light blinded everyone. A shock wave from all the magic clashing together sent Wuya, Chase, Kimiko, and Raimundo back. Once Omi and Clay could see their friends with Chase and Wuya were all out cold. The reversing mirror was in pieces as well as the yo-yos. Jack stood there in stone for a bit before crumbling. As for Hannibal there was a pile of ash where he was.

Dojo slithered up to Omi. "Omi! The puzzle box that Master Monk Quan gave you. Use it to trap Wuya once and for all!" Dojo yelled as Omi nodded and took out a gold puzzle box from his robe.

Omi opened it as the spirit of Dashi came out. "Do not know how you did it young dragons, but Wuya is going back." Dashi said in a smile going through Wuya body turning her into a ghost and sending her into the box. Dashi turns to the box questioning what he felt as he passed through Wuya as he disappears.

"Have any ideas to trap or get rid of Chase Dojo?" Clay asked Dojo who was rubbing his chin. "I guess we send him to Master Monk Quan. Maybe he can reach Chase sense they were friends at one time. There is still some good in him." Omi said as Dojo nods in agreement.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. I know everyone will love this story. Please read and review.


	2. The New Evil

**Kosmic: **I believe everyone will love this chapter has been read. I know I broke my order in doing stories but this one does not want to leave my mind. Well I hope everyone enjoys.

**The New Evil**

Omi walked to the medical room where Kimiko and Raimundo are being kept. Raimundo and Kimiko have been out for four days. This worries Omi because he cares for his two friends a lot.

"There you are Omi." Omi turned to see Master Fung. "How much longer will Kimiko and Raimundo be up master?" Omi asks Master Fung because he wants to know when they will be back on their feet.

"I do not know Omi. We just have to wait until they awaken." Master Fung said as Kimiko rose from the bed she is on. Omi eyes watered and he smiled to see one of his friends awake. Raimundo now rises from his bed rubbing his head. Omi smiled even more as Master Fung walks up to them.

"I am very glad both of you have awoken." Master Fung said to both Kimiko and Raimundo who just look at each other. "For how long have we been out?" Kimiko asks as Omi runs up. "You and Raimundo have been sleeping for four days now." Omi said as he smiles to Kimiko.

Kimiko rubes her head before she lays back down on the bed. "I have a massive headache." Kimiko said as Rai does the same. "You and me both, my head feels like exploding." Rai said as Omi looked worried and took a step away from Raimundo. "Both of you should rest for a bit. Come Omi lets leave them rest for a bit." Master Fung said as Omi nods in agreement.

Once Omi and Master Fung left the room Raimundo raised from his bed once more and looks at Kim. Kim looks up at Rai as Rai eyed Kimiko's eyes. Rai and Kim both nod to each other.

Once Raimundo and Kimiko walk out of the room Clay runs up to hug Kimiko. "I am so glad you are ok!" Clay said as Kimiko mimicked losing air. "Clay let go of me please." Kimiko said as Clay does so.

"Master Fung wants to see both of you in the meditation room." Clay told his two friends in a smile. Raimundo and Kimiko made their way to the medation room where Master Fung stood with two new sashes.

"Raimundo Kimiko take these sashes and become full fledge Xiaolin Dragons." Master Fung said as Omi and Clay point to their Dragon Sashes. Both Kimiko and Raimundo hesitated before taking their sashes.

"Thank you Master Fung." Rai said as Kimiko nods with those words. Master Fung smiled to both of them before leaving. "Congratulations Raimundo and Kimiko." Clay said as he runs out. "Both of you deserve it sense both of you got rid of our foes. The world is safe now." Omi smiles as both Kimiko and Rai walks up to Omi.

Kimiko gave Omi a hug and held onto him. "I get a girl hug!" Omi said in a big smile as Kimiko pulls a knife out her robe and stabs Omi in his back. Kimiko quickly moved and covered Omi mouths so he does not scream.

"Do not worry Omi, the pain will go away very soon." Raimundo said pulling out knife from his robe. Omi's eyes widen in fear as Raimundo put the knife into Omi's head. Blood covered the knife and Omi bald head.

"One down one to go." Kimiko said pulling her knife out of Omi who drops to the floor as his blood starts covering the ground around him. "Why?" Was the last word Omi spoke as he dies.

Clay ran in with his eye's close. Clay left his hat in the room. Clay opens his eyes as he sees Raimundo and Kimiko over a bleed Omi. "What happened?" Clay yelled as Raimundo and Kimiko stare at Clay. "So much for killing them quietly." Kimiko said as she ran up to Clay.

Clay dodges Kimiko attack just as Raimundo runs up and tackles Clay. "This will end soon." Rai said in an evil smile. "Master Fung!" Clay yelled as Kimiko was about to stab Clay. Master Fung ran in and kicks Kimiko away.

"Damn you old man!" Rai said getting off of Clay to attack Master Fung. Clay grabs a hold of Rai's leg making him trip. "I don't think so partner!" Clay said to Rai holding him down now. "Dragon Wind!" Rai shouted sending powerful wind at Clay.

"Lets get out of here! We will deal with him later!" Kimiko yelled as Rai nods summoning his wind to gather dust to make a get away.

Once the dust cleared, Kimiko and Raimundo were gone from sight. Omi lies where he was with a knife still in his head. Master Fung moved up to the Xiaolin Dragon of Water in fear. "I am so sorry Omi." Master Fung Said as Clay looks away.

"How did this happen? Why did they betray us like that?" Clay asks as Dojo slithers in hearing what Clay said. "I was afraid this would happen. It must have happened when Hannibal used the Ying and Yang Yo-yos hitting the reversing mirror with all of that evil energy around him." Dojo said as Master Fung stood up from where Omi was.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Kimiko and Raimundo are the new evil. I wondered who figured that out before I put this chapter up. Well if anyone wants more they have to review. The more reviews I get the sooner I update this story.


	3. Stronger They Grow

**Kosmic: **I am sorry again for the lack of updating. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because I will.

**Stronger They Grow**

Kimiko and Raimundo vanished in front of Master Fung and Clay. They felt like their mission was a failure, but it wasn't. They know they failed but they also know they have weakened their enemies.

Their mission was to kill both the Xiaolin dragon of water and earth. They greater threat Omi is dead and Clay grew a bit weak. Clay has to fight two of his dearest friends and he lost one. Clay's heart togged and twisted at the thought he has to fight Raimundo and Kimiko.

Raimundo and Kimiko went to Chases Palace where they will call home. As they entered all of Chase's warriors faced them then bowed down. "It seems we inherited Chase power to control his minions." Rai said as Kimiko smiled and walked up to one.

"I want you to take four others with you on a mission. I want Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Pandabubba here." Kimiko ordered as her minion bowed then run off with four others.

"If I may ask, what are you planning with those four?" Raimundo asked as he walks up to the throne.

"I want them to join me. If they don't, I will kill them myself. We should dirty our own hands. Let make them do our hard work. They will kill Clay, if they don't I will punish them." Kimiko said putting on an evil grin.

"Smart move on your behave Kim. Once Clay is out of the way, we only have two other threats." Rai said as Kimiko stares at him a bit confused.

"Who other then Clay is a threat? I mean you and I can take anyone out easy with our powers." Kimiko said as Raimundo looks back at her.

"Master Monk Quan and Jermaine are the other threats. Quan is a very skilled fighter as well as Jermaine." Rai said as Kimiko closes her eyes and nods agree with him.

"We also need to take out Chase as well. He is with Quan and he is now good. Both Quan and Chase could defeat us, so we need to get stronger." Kimiko said and looked where Rai is who sitting on a thrown.

"I agree and I have a perfect solution to it as well. We both have power of Wuya and Chase now. Wuya powers were not complete so we have to waken her powers within us. I believe we can change form as well sense some of Chases power is also in us." Rai said as Kimiko nods again in agree meant.

"I have an idea how to waken Wuya power that is inside us. All we need is the Ring of Power wu." Kimiko said as Rai understood what she meant.

"Again smart move on your behave. Lucky for us we still have our elements." Rai said as he closes his eyes and transformed into what Chase transforms into but with forested color like scales.

Kimiko closes her eyes then transformed into one as well but with red and yellow flame like scales. She then jumped up to where Chase normal kept his wu and finds the ring of power.

Rai jumps where Kimiko is and grabbed the ring of power as Kimiko is doing. "Ring of Power!" The ring glows red then silver then black. The ring explodes in both of their hands knocking both of them back.

Kimiko was the first to get up. She was in her human form. She thrust her hand out sending black magical flames out. Rai got up but he was still in his dragon like form. He went human and thrust his hand out sending a small dark energy attack.

"It seems as Wuya powers took roots into you Kimiko. I have powers that Chase use to have." Rai said as Kimiko tried to transform but couldn't. Then she thought really quick. Kimiko threw her hands up in the air as rock and flame golems rose.

The time she had ten of both golems her minions return with Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Pandabubba. Kimiko walked down to them as they back off and got into fighting position.

"Clam yourselves down already. Chase and Wuya evil chi is now inside me and Raimundo. I sent our minions for you. I am willing to pay all of you millions if you serve us." Kimiko said as all four of them give out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you want us to do then Kimiko?" Katnappe asks as Raimundo walks to them and stands by Kimiko's side.

"What we want all four of you to do is to bring Clay the dragon of the earths head. Do not worry about Omi he is all ready dead. Bring me his head detached from his body and all of you will be paid five million Yin." Kimiko said as Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Pandabubba eyes turn to dollar signs.

All four of them looked at one another then ran off. "I thought you were going to force them into doing your biding?" Raimundo said as Kimiko just smirks evilly.

"If they do bring Clays head in, they will be weak and maybe tired. I will take over then and they can't do a thing about it. If they fail, I kill them and we can jump in when Clay and the older monks are weak and tired either way we win." Kimiko said as Rai smiles evilly.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **The next chapter is called The Fall of the Dragon of the Earth. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please review and I will update faster. I promise I will update faster in I get reviews.


	4. The Fall of the Dragon of the Earth

**Kosmic: **It is good to type again and feel good about it. Well I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and never will.

**The Fall of the Dragon of the Earth**

Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Pandabubba stood close to the temple. All four of them were thinking until Katnappe broke the silence.

"Ok so the cheese ball is dead. They will have more monks out guarding so we need a scout party. Sense I am sneaky I should go ahead." Katnappe said as she is about to run off, but Tubbimura stops her.

"Hold on Katnappe, I say we should plan this out first. Pandabubba how many men do you have with you?" Tubbimura asks as Pandabubba looks back at five of his men.

"This is what we need to do for your safety Katnappe. Pandabubba's men will run in and try to get the Shen gong wu. They will detract the monks while you sneak in to see where everyone is." Tubbimura said as Katnappe nods in agreement.

Pandabubba men ran in as monks went after them to try and stop them. Katnappe slipped through unnoticed but instead of doing her job she went to the room of Clay.

Clay spun around feeling someone entered and got into fight position. Clay sees it is Katnappe and lowered hid fists.

"So what are they planning Katnappe?" Clay asked as Katnappe who looks to the floor.

"Clay Kimiko and Raimundo want you dead big time. They gave a price of a million yen on your head to me, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Pandabubba. I can only help you so much Clay." Katnappe said as she walks up to Clay and looks up at his eyes.

"Thank you Katnappe for helping me out. It means a lot that you are on my side." Clay said as Katnappe smiles as she turns around.

"I want to help you Clay but if I do not return to where the others are hiding they will find out. Kimiko will kill me if she found out I am helping you. What should I do Clay?" Katnappe said hugging herself hoping Clay would have an answer,

"Katnappe you can change good at any time you want. I know you wanted to help because you were worried about Jack. Katnappe you can start anew here in the temple, I promise I will protect you Katnappe." Clay said as he put his hand on Katnappe shoulder as Katnappe cries a bit.

"Thank you Clay and I will." Katnappe said as a crashing sound is heard outside.

Clay and Katnappe ran out seeing Tubbimura, Vlad, and Pandabubba outside looking coldly at Katnappe.

"Do you think you could get away that easily Katnappe? I tagged you with a recorder. We heard everything and sent a message to Kimiko and Raimundo. Once they get the message you are dead!" Pandabubba yelled out and gave the order to everyone to attack.

Katnappe got into fighting position along with Clay. Clay ran up at Pandabubba and sent a kick to his face. Pandabubba did not see Clay. It was like a flash of light. Pandabubba went flying back.

Katnappe ran up to Tubbimura to attack but Tubbimura got out of the way of Katnappe. Katnappe got her claws out and scratched at Tubbimura face. Tubbimura took his ninja sword out and went to slash at Katnappe. Katnappe dodges as Tubbimura slash cut open Katnappe backpack with her cat in it.

Katnappe cats bleed and feel to the ground. None of her cats were moving. Katnappe got angry and clawed at Tubbimura manhood. Tubbimura yelled out in pain and fell to the ground holding himself.

"Remind me never to piss you off Katnappe." Clay said then turns to Vlad who is now fleeing.

Vlad ran until he saw Raimundo and Kimiko. Vlad looked at them in horror as Raimundo formed a dark wind blade. Raimundo cut Vlads head off. Kimiko sent fire blast at both Tubbimura and Pandabubba killing them.

"Tell me how where they suppose to be useful again Kimiko?" Raimundo asked as Kimiko stares at Katnappe angrily.

"Katnappe is mine to kill. Clay is all yours Rai." Kimiko said as she made her fire and earth Golems and orders them to attack. Rai ordered her minions to attack as well.

Kimiko in a flash of light appeared in front of Katnappe and kicked her hard. Katnappe flew and hit the temple wall. Kimiko in a flash once more appeared in front of Katnappe again. Kimiko sent waves after waves of punches into Katnappe pinning to the temple wall.

A monk went to attack Kimiko but was attacked by a fire Golems. The monks left and right were falling to Kimiko's Golems and Raimundo's minions. Master Fung was defending the Shen gong wu from them.

Raimundo ran up to Clay and sent a punch at Clay who blocks and sends a punch back. Raimundo blocks the punch and low blows Clay in a kick. Clay became stunned as Raimundo sent a fury of blows at Clays head. Clay went flying with the last punch.

More and more monks fell from the attacks of the Golems and Raimundo's minions. Dojo was trying to slither and dodge all the attacks. Dojo was scared out of his mind. Dojo did not realize he was about to be stepped on a fire Golems. Dojo laid dead from the step.

Katnappe bleed from her mouth down to her legs. Still alive Katnappe stared at Kimiko who seems to be smiling at the blooding mess. "Hell Fire!" Kimiko yelled burning Katnappe who screams in pain then dies.

Master Fung is beaten and bruises still fighting the Golems and Raimundo minions fell back. Master Fung was struck down hard in his chest from a spear from one of Raimundo's minions. Master Fung slowly closed his eyes and died.

Clay slowly got to his feet. Raimundo cover's Clays mouth and slams Clay into a wall. Raimundo grins evilly and gets an idea. "Wind!" Raimundo yelled sending wind out of his hand covering Clays mouth.

The wind flowed into Clays body as Clay eyes widen. Clays heart started to beat faster as his lungs were at the limit of air. Clays lungs explode as his heart beat fades away. Clay's eyes slowly closed as he dies.

Kimiko walks up to Raimundo laughing how Clay died. By the time Kimiko got up to Raimundo all the monks in the temple have died.

"Next to kill will be Jermaine. If he finds out about this, he will try to get to Quan's temple. If he does get there, it will be hard to kill Quan, Chase, and Jermaine. Kimiko said as Raimundo nods agreeing with Kimiko.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone is enjoying this. I am sorry if anyone hates this. If you want to flame go ahead. Next chapter someone dies and a small twist will take effect. Read and review and I hope everyone does.


	5. The Begining to the End

**Kosmic: **Ok I am doing this for everyone. Only because my internet is down at the time and there is nothing else I can do. I can't get on my collage site to send stuff and I have nothing else to do. Lucky all of you right.

**The Beginning to the End**

"Quan you must understand this, I am not trying to trick you my friend. I know you can sense that I no longer have evil chi." Chase said to Quan who has Chase pinning to the wall.

Quan closed his eyes and did sense all of Chase's evil chi has left him. Quan reopened his eyes and let lose Quan.

"I am glad you are back on the right side Chase. It does bother me how all of a sudden you are good again." Quan told Chase who is felling his wrists.

A monk ran in the room Quan and Chase are in, and started breathing heavily. Chase and Quan looked at the monk who seems scared as if he saw a ghost.

"The Xiaolin temple where Master Fung was is destroyed! Everyone is died. Omi, Clay, Dojo and Fung died!" Screamed the monk as both Quan and Chase eyes widened.

"What? This can't be true! Who did it and what about the dragons of fire and wind?" Quan yelled out as the monk just shook his head no not knowing.

Screams of other monks were let out. Chase and Quan both ran out to where monks were screaming. Died bodies of fallen monks lied on the ground. A head rolled toward Chase and Quan. Chase looked at the head and realized it was Jermaines.

"He did even put up a fight." A voiced said startling both Chase and Quan. They saw Raimundo and Kimiko standing on a roof of a building. Dark heavy chi radiated off both Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Raimundo Kimiko explain yourselves now! This is not who you are!" Quan yelled out as Kimiko let out a laugh.

"You haven't figured it out yet. Now that is a laugh. Well-let me explain it to so you know before you die!" Kimiko yelled out then began laughing again.

"Kimiko if you don't mind, let me explain. Remember when Jack and Hannibal were about to unleash demons and devils to attack the world. At the point when our chi attacks and yours and Wuya's hit all of our chi exploded. All of our chi from our bodies split out and went into your body and Wuya's." Raimundo said then put on an evil grin.

Chase took to his fighting stance as Quan went into thought. Raimundo and Kimiko jumped down to ground level meeting both Quan and Chases eyes.

"What is wrong Quan scared?" Raimundo said still in his evil grin.

"You said your chi combined with Chase's and Wuya's exploded on contact. Wouldn't that mean Jack Spicer's chi and Hannibal's chi explode along with all of yours? Where did their chi go?" Quan said as Kimiko closes her eyes to think about a good answer.

"Quan how stupid can you be. I know Kimiko did not see it at the time but I did before I past out. Jack and Hannibal turned to rock then into ash. Their chi and spirits were ripped out of both of them. Evil chi will follow evil chi not good chi. Both Kimiko and I have their chi as well." Raimundo said as Kimiko nods.

Chase sprinted toward Raimundo for an attack. Raimundo dodges Chase's punches by side stepping all of them. Chase let out a full speed kick but Raimundo catches it.

"Is that all you got Chase!" Raimundo yells as he sends a powerful punch into Chase's knee.

Chase fell to the ground and yells out in pain. The joints in his knee broke and blood started to run out of his body.

"Chase!" Quan yelled and ran toward Chase only to meet Kimiko's fist. Quan took a step back as he felt his body shake from the impact. Kimiko put a smirk to her face as she puts her hands into flames.

Kimiko aimed flow with a fire punch connecting with Quan's nuts. Kimiko set green fire there as Quan yells out in pain.

At the same time Raimundo and Kimiko silences Quan and Chase by punching their heads off.

"That was much easier then I thought. Maybe we should let Wuya out of her puzzle box and challange her with all of her power." Raimundo said as Kimiko nods in agreement.

"After that we can see who is even stronger you or me. I already know I am going to win that fight." Kimiko said as Raimundo shakes his head no.

"We will see when that time comes Kimiko. As we speak, we both grow stronger and the world itself gets darker by the minute. The world will forever be in darkness." Raimundo said with an evil smile.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **First things first I have two different endings for everyone. I will ONLY do ONE. One ending is Kimiko and Raimundo turn good at the very end or you can choose the ending where either Rai or Kim rule the world for ever. Vote wisely because the next chapter is the last chapter.

**Hope: **Ok now for the second thing. Yamy I know they killed your father so please take it easy ok.

**Evila: **Now the third and lastly, please everyone review! We love all of you very much!


	6. The Dark Day

**Kosmic: **Ok I am ready and the votes are in. The votes were one for Raimundo to rule the world and four votes for both Raimundo and Kimiko to rule the world. Wow I thought there would have been more. Oh well, here is the story.

**The Dark Day**

Raimundo and Kimiko made their way to the xiaolin temple they grew up in with Clay and Omi. Raimundo walked up to a wooden puzzle box as Kimiko went for the reversing mirror and serpent's tail.

Raimundo took the puzzle box as Kimiko made it above ground with the two shen gong wu. Raimundo opened the puzzle box as a light purple ghost flies out.

"It is so sweet of you Raimundo for setting me free. What happened to all these poor people? Why would anyone want to kill these Xiaolin monks?" Wuya asked as Kimiko throws the reversing mirror to Raimundo.

"Wuya we are going to set you free from this world. We first need to make you human again. We are going to send you to heaven, if they accept you that is." Raimundo said as Wuya looked sad.

"Serpent's Tail!" Kimiko yelled going ghost and flew towards Wuya. Raimundo ran up behind Wuya as Kimiko made her way at Wuya and Raimundo. "Reversing Mirror!" Raimundo yelled as Kimiko hit the serpent's tail at Wuya.

A flash of white light brightened the area. The light died down as Wuya was human once more in flesh with white robs on. Both Kimiko and Raimundo gave an evil look at Wuya. Wuya looked at both Raimundo and Kimiko with fear. She took a step back and tripped over a dead monk body.

"Wuya come on at least put up a fight. We just want to test our powers out on you. We might kill you in the processes but that is a given." Kimiko said as she waited for Wuya to get back up on her feet.

Wuya slowly got back to her feet then took a good long look at Kimiko and Raimundo. Wuya felt as if she had no longer had any power. She didn't understand why she had no magical power.

Raimundo ran up and kicked Wuya in the face, followed up by Kimiko with a kick to Wuya chest. Kimiko spinned her self in the air and did a spinning kick to Wuya. As Wuya fell to her side Raimundo kicks for Wuya legs. Kimiko got under Wuya before she could hit the ground and upper cuts Wuya, sending Wuya into the air.

Raimundo went to the air quickly and got above Wuya. Raimundo put his hands together in a fist then slammed them into Wuya chest hard. Wuya body sped down to the ground where Kimiko was waiting.

Kimiko flipped her self so her hands hit the ground and her feet went into Wuya's spin. Wuya's back made a loud crack sound as Kimiko thrust Wuya into the air where Raimundo waited.

Raimundo went to grab Wuya's neck and flew down to Kimiko with Wuya. Kimiko who is already back on her feet punched upward into Wuya's back. Raimundo let go of Wuya's neck then Kimiko threw Wuya at a wall.

"This is too easy. Come on Wuya, put up a fight already." Raimundo said as Wuya does not move.

Kimiko walks up to Wuya as Wuya laid on the ground. Kimiko picks Wuya by her hair revealing blood coming out of her face and stomach. Wuya let out a coughs as blood came out of her mouth.

"I get it know. Go ahead kill me if it makes you happy. I may be killed but there will all ways be a little bit of light. As long as the light glows there will be hope for the world." Wuya slowly said then smiles as Kimiko laughs.

"There is no light Wuya. Everyone how could stop us is dead. Raimundo and I are unstoppable. No one can beat us. There is no hope for this world." Kimiko said then let out her laugh again.

"As long as there is love there is hope." Wuya said before her body went cold and her body went lifeless.

"What do you mean bitch? Never mind your dead. I do want to know what she mean by that. There is no love left." Kimiko said as Raimundo walks up behind Kimiko.

"What Wuya said was sense we love each other there will be good. I know I love you. I also believe you love me. Am I right Kimiko?" Raimundo asks as Kimiko drops Wuya's body turns to Raimundo.

"What type of question is that? Of course I love you, and with that love we will create a child who will rule the world when we die." Kimiko said as she kissed Raimundo on his lips.

"Then let's return to our castle and rule the world. We now rule the world and no one can stop us my beloved Kimiko." Raimundo said as the world grew dark.

**End of Story**

**Kosmic: **There will be no sequel. Evil wins so just be happy with that. My first evil fic has been finished. For all my reviewers and friends who have supported me I have found out I am moving on to Naruto. Any and all sequels I promised that is Xiaolin Showdown I will not be doing. I will finish any and all Xiaolin Showdown stories then moving on. I am sorry.


End file.
